Baby, All I Want is You
by itsonly.love91
Summary: She was all alone for Christmas, but will she find a certain someone under her tree by Christmas day?


_**Hi!**_

_**I have never written a holiday story but I was so into the Christmas spirit that I said why not? This idea came to me while I was in the shower after work, just like Ally, I come home after midnight and it was a rough day and all I needed was a hot shower, but unlike her, I definitely don't have an internet sensation and international pop star making my day better. And this idea didn't leave my head so I started to write it.**_

_**I was planning on post this on Monday, but I had a lot of last minute shopping to make that I couldn't and yesterday I had to work, but finally here it is.**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this and I want to thank you in advanced for reading it. Thank you so much.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize in this story.**_

_**Happy Holydays!**_

_**I love you all…**_

_**Enjoy! **_

The water was falling on her back while her forehead rested on the blue tiles of her shower, she was tired, it had been a long day at Sonic Boom because of midnight sales for those last minute Christmas shoppers.

She could feel every droplet of hot water on her skin, hoping they could ease the back and shoulders ache she was feeling.

But the bad thing of long and midnight showers is that you start thinking of things you usually don't want to, like how she was still not able to get over her stage fright or how her best friends were away.

But think about best friends lead her to think about blond best friends who she may or may not be in love with.

Now that was a path she didn't want to walk, why would she? He was far away and he was not coming back any time soon. But her brain seemed to be ignoring her since all she can think are those writing sessions on the practice room and pancakes and _zaliens_ and she needs to find a way to stop thinking about it.

She doesn't remember how long she's been in the shower but then the first droplets of cold water start to touch her skin she knows is time to get out.

She wrapped her body in a big towel and stepped out of tiny shower in her apartment. She could see the steam on her mirror as she tried to see her face in it. Been the obsessive compulsive she is about cleaning she decides to leave it until the steam disappears by itself.

She headed to her room leaving a trace of wet footprint on her wooded floors. She changed into a really comfortable large yellow shirt and some oversized sweat pants, her fluffy bunny slippers completed her look.

She walked to her vanity, sat in front of the mirror and turned the hair dryer on; she took a better look of her face in that moment. The big bags under her eyes, little spots on her skin and her eyes were no longer happy and dreamy. It was almost Christmas and she was alone, her father in a convention of banjos and her mother in Africa, her best friends on a two years international tour.

She expected them _(Him) _last Christmas but they couldn't made it, and she knew that this year it would be the same thing. She finished to dry her hair and braided it, the night was a little cold so she went to the kitchen and prepared herself some hot cocoa.

The lights of her Christmas tree were on and she couldn't stop staring at it, no Christmas presents under it, she walked towards it and turned it off, she was going crazy but it seemed like the tree and the lights were mocking her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was starting hate her alarm clock.

She just needed some more sleep, that was all, getting at home at midnight and try to open the store before 8:00 am was too hard, she wanted to spend her whole day at bed, reading some books and eating marshmallows. But of course she wouldn't, she had responsibilities and there was no one else who could look at the store.

She change her clothes headed to the mall. It was filled with mistletoe and Santa's and deer's and trees and she sometimes thought that she might go crazy.

She opened the store and cleaned it, Christmas songs playing in the background were starting and she was hopping that her day ended quickly and she could just go home.

But all the desperate shoppers keep her mind busy and she didn't had the time to think of certain blond boy and famous and international pop sensation in all day.

Dallas stopped by at lunch but she declined it and ate by herself at the practice room, she was still a little uncomfortable with Dallas even if her crush was long gone.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom…" the words stayed in her throat when she saw who her new customer was, a little taller, more curly there stood her best girl friend with the smile of the size of whole Miami, they both screamed at the same time while they were trying to hug the other through the counter, she walked around of it and hugged her best friend properly, trying to say something because she was so happy that Trish was finally back home.

"Wow Ally, I never thought you were going to miss me this much!" Trish said after she noticed that Ally didn't let go of her, when she finally released her, her face was bright red and her eyes were a bit glassy because of the tears that she didn't wanted to let fall.

"Sorry Trish, but I thought I will spend this holiday alone and I really missed you and oh my God!" she blurted out, and the curly haired girl only was able to giggle due to her friend excitement "Is Dez back too? And what about…?" she didn't finish her sentence after see Trish deny with the head as she felt her world crumble back down.

"Sorry Ally, but they are not coming home yet, I was only able to come because I need to negotiate a deal with Jimmy, but we could spend all Christmas eve together!"

"I'll love that" was all Ally could say, she was disappointed because he was not able to come but she was having a girls days with Trish, and she will not spend the day alone anymore. "But I can't close the shop, can we hung out here?" she said after remembering all the angry customers waiting in line. Trish denied again with her head as she walked towards the stairs, she climbed until she was in everyone's sight.

"Ok everyone, Sonic Boom is officially close! Have a happy holiday!" Trish said but the customers seemed like they didn't care "Everybody GET OUT!"

"Trish! You didn't have to do that" the brunette girl said once all the customers were already out of the store. Turning the open sign, she closed the shop as Trish walked next her, locking the door both girls headed to Mini's and spend some girls time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once again she found herself getting at home later than midnight, it was already Christmas day and even though she had Trish now, she really miss him and she wanted to be with him, now she regretted not accepting go on tour with him to help her father with the store.

She changed to her pajamas and walked to her bathroom, as she walked back she saw a shadow near her Christmas tree, she didn't remember if she locked the door. She walked back on her tiptoes to her bedroom and searched for something that could help her defend herself from the person who was on her living room.

Finding a umbrella she made her walk back to her living room, scared a little, she didn´t wanted to be robbed or kill on Christmas day, the shadow was still there, she wasn't able to see who he was because the light were off and she barely saw the silhouette next the Christmas tree, it seemed that the bugler was searching for something there.

She walked to him, turning the lights on never crossed her mind, she was really close to him now when out of nowhere the lights on the Christmas tree went on and she could see who the intruder was. He was tall and his blond hair made him impossible to not recognize.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster when she saw his bright smile, that blond hair and those hazel eyes sparkling, she wondered for a moment if she was dreaming, if it was real that _he _was back home, that he was really in front of her right now.

"Where are the cookies for Santa Alls?" and the after he talked she knew she was not dreaming, he was really there, with her, on Christmas.

The words stayed on her throat, she choked with them and the only thing she could do was tackled him with a hug, so much force in it that he was going to pull away, but he only hugged her tighter. Burring his head in her neck and holding her so close to him.

"You are here" was all she managed to say after they let of the hug, his hands still on her hips, not letting her go.

"Yes, I missed you so much, I couldn't take it anymore" he said and her body was filled with a warm emotion, something only he could make her feel. She smiled at him and she wanted to kiss him, because the moment was perfect and she was tired of deny that she loved him, but she didn't had the guts to do it, even if that kiss would be the perfect Christmas gift. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard him sing their Christmas duet.

"_You better watch out,_

_For that mistletoe,_

_They're hanging_

_And you might have to, _

_Pucker up and kiss someone…"_

Just as he finished singing he left a soft peck on the brunette's pink lips, as fast as it came, that fast he pulled out, she opened her eyes and saw him, a smile on his face and no regrets whatsoever on his eyes, she smiled at him and with a playful scowl she said "There is no mistletoe Austin" as her eyes looked up to the ceiling to prove her point. His smile grew wider.

"That can be fixed" he answered her as he pulled a mistletoe from his back pocket, _how I didn't noticed that before?_ She thought as he pulled it over their heads. She laughed, and she surprised herself when she grabbed him by the neck to pull his face right in front of hers, she stopped millimeters away, he was shocked she could see it on his face.

"Well, you have honor traditions don't you think?" she asked him, her minty breath clashing in his face, he closed his eyes when he felt it and she took that as her cue to kiss him, and she did.

But this was not the soft peck from earlier, this kiss was all she had dreamed before, it started slow but there was this moment when all the want that they both had been feeling to each other appeared in that moment, he pulled her closer to him leaving to space between their bodies, she grabbed him by the neck and slowly her hands made their way into his hair, tangling her fingers in the blond locks. He bit her lower lips making a soft moan scape from her mouth.

But they both needed air and they had to pull apart, they rested their foreheads together as they both tried to recover from that amazing kiss. Unable to say anything, Austin only could see the petite girl in front of him, apparently it had been a good idea for him to leave his tour behind and spend Christmas with her.

"Did you have what you wanted for Christmas?" he asked, still having problems breathing. Ally smiled and pulled him so her lips were brushing the lobe of his ear.

"Yeah, because _baby all I want for Christmas is you_" she sang the last part as she pulled away.

Because it was, that was what she wanted, and she got it.

_**There you have! I hope you like this, if you do, please review. Let me know what you think.**_

_**I don't quite like the ending but it I didn't know how to so…**_

_**Ok, well this would be all, thank you for reading. Happy holydays!**_


End file.
